Konoka's Devotion And Love
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Konoka wants to show her love to a certain prodigy mage. A one-shot NegixKonoka lemon. Just don't flame hard please! R&R! I hope you like this! Fixed up a few things.


**Konoka's Devotion And Love**

_I knew I would make another Negi & Konoka lemon, and here it is. I had already written one already, a two shot with Setsuna and Konoka each (It's called "A Two For One". You may wanna check it out). I feel that it's not getting much attention so I want to make another one. __To those who want to see a NegiKono fic, especially a lemon, this is for you!_

_(It won't be long since I've fixed a few things, but let me apologize in advance for what I'm going to say, my opinion about a certain issue and to clear things up:)  
__Of course there's another reason: I'm tired and fed-up of all the Konoka & Setsuna pairings I've seen a lot and its time for a new pace. If you're going to hate me just because I'm against the pairing or me not liking yuri stuff, fine, be that way; this is what I am. D__on't get me wrong though, **I have no grudge** against yuri fans or supporters. __Sure you think I sound angry, but I'm just putting my point here, expressing what I have.__And if you feel you don't like it, then don't bother reading this at all!_

_Anyway, I guess this takes place in one of my fics where they are in Ayaka's resort and that sort of setting because it just gives me the proper setting to let them to do their thing, you know; just doing whatever it takes to get them together._

_I thank the story Essence of Sun by Unlucky-amulet for giving me the motivation to make a good story like this, and me to have fun while writing this. You may criticize me but please **don't flame me hard**....ok? And think before you shoot your opinion on me. Have I made myself clear? Now I hope you'll like this one!_

* * *

_Negi: 15 / Konoka: 19_

Negi, as we all come to know the young, talented, strong, smart and growing child prodigy, fly on his staff with Konoka onboard. After flying around the island, seeing the view of the paradise island in the sky, they landed in one place and then go around in a little forested place in Ayaka's private resort. His hand is then being held by Konoka as she goes along walking to some certain destination, and wants to let her beloved teacher and master see something. "Konoka what is this about?" Negi questioned as he's continually being pulled by the hand by the lively, free spirited girl. "You'll find soon enough Negi." Konoka replied, winking at Negi from behind.

After some minutes of going through the somewhat forested place, and minutes of pondering what Konoka's intentions are, they arrive at the clearing and on a white sandy beach. "Here's what I want to show you." Konoka pointed out to the sun, glowing a mixture of red orange yellow; its rays painting the sky with red-orange and orange glow. Looking at the endless horizon, the sun descents slowly, bathing the skies with its magnificent glow before it fades and darkness will take over the sky. Negi and Konoka were struck with the beauty of the sunset. Negi now realizes her intention for both of them to see this.

Both watched the sun until it sank completely on the horizon. "Amazing Konoka. I've never seen the sun like this before. Thank you." Negi complimented, looking at her. Konoka smiled at him and hold his hand. Then Konoka faced him, put her hands on his shoulders and placed a deep kiss on Negi's lips. Negi was surprised at first then relaxed by her soft pink lips. Konoka moaned softly within their lip-lock and her hands moving slowly up to put the mage in a lovely embrace. Negi can feel the love as well as loyalty within their kiss somehow, a sign that Konoka is always there for him. Their tongues enter into each others mouths and dance in a silent rhythm.

Negi puts his arms around her, making Konoka embrace him more. Their tongues probed each other's caves and taste the very flavor that made them. Moaning and groaning inside their kiss, Negi and Konoka were in a trance of love and sometimes lust. They pull out for air, only to kiss again as Konoka seizes his lips. The kiss goes agonizingly slow, taking their time to savor the taste of one another. Their tongues lanced each other, becoming feverish and passionate. Negi knows he had done this with the other girls so he is pretty much seasoned in doing this kind as his tongue skillfully roams and conquers her mouth, making Konoka moan inside.

After a while they broke apart, gasping for air that was nearly depleted from their fun. It is starting to get dark they've noticed. "Shall we go back out? The others will be waiting." Negi reminded. "Right. Let us resume this after dinner." Konoka responded. They walk on hand in hand down to the sea-side restaurant. Since this is a private resort owned by the Yukihiro's, it is a 5-star type one. Negi and all of his class plus Kotaro and Chamo have a great meal, with Ayaka willing to let Negi have as much as he wants, with a great view of the ocean from where they're at. They also have great tropical drinks as well, all of them enjoying the vacation they have. Some time after dinner, after a little chat, Konoka went back to her room with Setsuna by her side.

Much later, all of them start to go back to their rooms as they settle in for the night. Negi was on his way when Setsuna came to him. "Negi Konoka said to not forget to go to her room." Setsuna informed her master and professor. "OK then, I'm on my way." Negi said. Setsuna looks back, little knowing what her best friend is planning on Negi. He then reaches to her room and knocks at the door. Konoka opened the door for him. "Hello Negi." Konoka beamed before pulling him in, closed and locked the door. Negi looks at her and sees her in a lovely silky blue-purple night dress. "Now we can have privacy here." Konoka said. After Negi prepares himself for tonight, Konoka turn the lights down and they stand near her bed (below the bed).

"Let us go where we left off." Konoka said before suddenly pulling him into a kiss before he can say anything. Negi can only respond to her kiss and again slid his tongue in her; both were engaged in a lip lock, both kissing each other passionately. The young lovers embrace each other hard, their tongues dancing together, them exchanging their spits.

After for some time, Negi and Konoka were having a hard time trying to remain standing and soon couldn't hold on any longer. They fell on the floor but continued the wild and sensual kiss. Konoka is on top at the moment, her hands rubbing Negi's chest inside his shirt. The mage continued to moan from her actions, while his hands go around her neck, her back and buttocks. Konoka rubbed her body hard to him but could not get anything due from their clothes. Later onwards she released the kiss, breathing back air for them.

Konoka straddled Negi and let down the shoulder straps of her night dress slowly. "Let me save you the trouble." Konoka purred, looking into his eyes with passionate love. Negi can tell she's clearly aroused; her nipples were visible through the dress, indicating she wasn't wearing any bra; furthermore Negi notices her panties that's exposed shows a tiny wet spot. Konoka was taking off her dress right in front of Negi, not feeling shy at all. She now removes the silky dress off her body and disposes it, leaving in only her white panties.

Negi's brown eyes scanned the sight of a lovely girl in front of him and looked at every detail of her. Konoka's skin glows radiantly from the light of the moon shining from the windows. Her breasts were not that large as the others, but still fine in a way. Seeing her body, it is as almost pretty like the other girls. The growing child prodigy had seen a lot of his girls naked already (sometimes from baths), knowing each of their bodies are pretty in their way. Looking at her face, even in only her panties, she can only smile brightly at him. Her eyes shine and sparkle with love for him.

After looking at an angelic goddess in front of him, Negi tries to lift his black shirt off but is stopped by Konoka's gentle hands. "Allow me Negi." Konoka said to him gently, talking to him like an angel. Konoka lifted his shirt off and lays it at the side. Konoka can see his finely shaped chest, built up from his training and battles, scars tattooed in several areas. Konoka caresses his scars in a vain attempt to make them disappear. Konoka wished she has the power to heal all of his wounds, take away all his sufferings and to lighten his burdens. She wants him to be released from his hauntings that has been with him since he was little.

Negi has his hand go to her left breast and squeeze on it gently. Konoka gasped in response and felt her nipple being squeezed by his hand and thumb. The prodigy then massages on it, making Konoka moan into the air. Negi reaches forward and takes her breast into his mouth, licking and sucking. Konoka moaned as she hugged Negi's head, encouraging him to go harder and onward. Konoka just loves the intense feeling Negi's giving her.

Sweat is starting to envelope them and Konoka moans louder and panting faster as Negi begins attacking Konoka's right nipple with his sucking. Konoka felt like Negi sends her to heaven, the pleasure surging through her veins, electrifying her whole body. Negi then goes to her neck to kiss and breathe in her sweet scent; Konoka moaned with her head thrown back.

Later Negi took both of them to the bed, wanting a more comfortable place. Negi puts his lips into hers again. Wanting control for a little while, she rolls over, letting her be on top and licked his neck then chest. Negi moaned out as she comes to lick his nipples. Konoka then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his skin as well as the scent of his hair. Her hands then pulled down his pants, revealing his underpants, clearly dented by his huge hard on. Konoka rubbed the remaining clothing he has and Negi groaned from her actions, turning him on more.

Afterwards she stopped her actions. "Time to take another level." she said winking to Negi. She sat above her young master and slowly pulled down her panties while smiling down at him, revealing her shaven nether region. It was smooth and very wet and was leaking as Negi took note. Konoka goes down to Negi and kissed him again, putting her tongue in his mouth. Both of them go in another round of tongue dueling. Konoka pressed her naked body into him more, pressing her breasts into his hard chest as she kissed him more. Negi embraced her, his hands going to her back and to her buttocks. Konoka moaned incoherently in the kiss.

Minutes onwards, Negi flipped her around and broke the kiss for air. Negi takes this moment to look at her body, glistening with sweat and her natural beauty radiating from the light of the moon. Negi goes down to kiss her soft pink lips again, with Konoka happily kisses back. As he does so, his left hand touches and massages her right breast. Konoka can only moan in the kiss and hugging him more.

After a while, Negi broke the kiss for air. Then Negi finally removed his black boxers and threw it aside, his manhood sprang out, ready for action. Konoka had a closer look at it, shocked at how big it is for someone so young. Closer she went, until she gave a kitten like lick to the tip of his penis. Negi gasped and started to pant and grunt as Konoka licked and gently sucked his penis. Konoka enjoys his taste so much and sucked a little harder so she could taste the pre cum already leaking on the tip.

"You taste so good Negi." Konoka complimented. After a while she stopped sucking, wanting something else. Konoka lied back down on the bed and Negi goes down to her wet pussy. Negi sucked and licked her walls, dripping with juices that his tongue manages to catch. "You too taste good Konoka." Negi complimented.

On the bed she lays, screaming and moaning; her juices starting to soak her inner thighs and the sheets. "Ooohhh!! Negi! Negi!!" Konoka moaned very loud. Negi's right hand moves up to touch her left breast; he skillfully licks her clitoris and stimulating her breast at the same time, bringing Konoka to high points of ecstasy. Konoka can only writhe in pleasure by his contacts. Her left hand helps him stimulate her breasts more as she pushes her hips into him.

Negi kept on sucking until, based from the volume of Konoka's screams, can tell she's getting near. Negi sucked and licked harder and shoves his tongue deeper in her, going to bring Konoka to her first peak of the night. Konoka moaned and screamed, sometimes rapidly. The pressure builds and it the dams broke. Konoka screamed in pleasure as her screams echoes throughout the room. It was an explosion of euphoria, blasting out of her hole like a geyser. Negi sucked up every ounce of cum that flowed from her body. Negi licked all until she as well as his lips are clean.

He goes back up to her to look at her in the eye; her eyes very much sparkle and twinkle with love for him, and then kissed her again. Konoka can taste little traces of her cum on his lips. His tongue dominates her inner cave while once more trading their spit; them having locking their lips tight. Konoka enjoys him being in control of her and him doing whatever he wishes to her body, especially if it means making him forget his troubles. She just gladly offers herself to Negi and him alone.

They kiss onward until they were out of breath. Both their arousal reached high levels, both want to get inside each other. "Are you sure you want this Konoka?" he asked. "Yes Negi. And don't worry, I'd taken birth control. Please, make love to me. Please take me...I want and need you." Konoka pleaded softly yet seductively. "All right then…" Negi can only nod at her.

The young mage readies himself, getting in position. He slowly gets in her, and upon reaching one spot, Konoka felt an immense pain in her. Negi whispers an incantation to nullify the pain. Just to be sure of it, he waits for some minutes until he's sure her body is ready and is capable for the next move. After a little while, Konoka now thinks her body is ready and slowly moves against his. Negi moves slow in her in response, making Konoka moan a little, a sign that all is right. Negi begins to move inside his ministra, building speed as he goes. Konoka's moans begin to increase in volume, the pleasure mounting up and more. Negi is then struck by an idea.

He took her hand, guiding her out of the bed and put her back against the wall. Konoka understood what he wants and urges him to do it to her. Negi inserts his rod into her clitoris, Konoka wrapped her legs around his waist and holds onto him tight, and the fun begins. Konoka moaned in the air, feeling Negi hitting her g-spot. She puts her arms on his neck and allowing his face to be placed in between her breasts. One of Negi's were placed on her buttocks. Konoka placed her hands on his head and neck, embracing and encouraging him, holding onto him dearly. She loves the skin of her master against hers. Konoka now holds him tight as he begins to pick up speed and force.

Negi pumped inside her canal harder and faster, grunting in pleasure as he goes on. Konoka screams and moans out his name in pleasure continuously. She embraces him more, her breasts sandwiched by his chest as her nipples scrape his chest's surface. As they thrust and pump into one another, Konoka pulls him in for a deep kiss, hard and passionately, their saliva going into each of their mouths. Negi pumped harder, Konoka's legs wrapped around his waist, wanting him to go deeper, needing him to hit her spot every time. Later the growing child prodigy breaks the kiss to get air and to concentrate on his thrusts. "Oh Negi! I love you so much!" Konoka moaned very loud. "Oh Konoka..." Negi moaned out. Both can now feel the pressure intensify and the dams ready to give way; both are coming again.

"Konoka I'm...!"

"Ahh!! Negi!!"

Both came nearly in full force, so much pleasure from that ecstatic release. At the moment of their climax, they held each other very tight due from the spasms from the sexual climax. Negi was panting hard and Konoka breathes back her air; Negi can still stand after their orgasm. Both kissed, pressing their bodies harder into theirs. Negi then guides them back to their bed, rolling around as they kiss wildly. As they come to a stop, Konoka's on top her teacher. She broke the kiss, looking down at her young master, the one she loves, the one she swore to be with forever. Konoka can see the sweat on his body glistening from the moon's rays, his muscles shows how much he's grown strong and what he is, making a boy turn into a man prematurely.

"I love you so much Negi." Konoka said to him softly.

"Right. I love you and all the rest. You're all dear to me." Negi responded.

"I along with the rest will always be by your side. We will never leave you. Don't forget, we are always there to help you. And I can comfort you whenever you feel down. Whenever you fall down and it you get injured from it, I will always be there to fix you up." she stated to him with sheer honesty. She is smiling at him sweetly but her eyes shows seriousness of her devotion and love to him. "Konoka...I...thank you..." Negi can't help but be grateful to her; he embraces her more. She embraces him back lovingly.

Konoka wanted to be with no other person than Negi. She knows that she will come to help, serve him and be by his side for the rest of her life. She's very devoted and loves Negi so deeply that she's willing to do anything, such as to comfort and ease her hero from all of his burdens and pains, physical and mental. Konoka's willing to even share his burdens and pains if need be. She along with the other 30 girls will follow him to the ends of the earth and into eternity if need so. Konoka comes to know herself that she was born for him, and she, along with the others, had accepted that kind of fate.

Later on, Konoka kissed him deeply again while caressing around him, feeling his sweat. She thrust herself in him more and Negi thrust back, making him hit her g-spot every time. Their kiss made their spit go into each other's mouths, tasting their flavors as they go. Konoka releases herself from the kiss to focus on her thrusts, for she loves this feeling. Konoka moaned out Negi's name; he hits her g-spot skillfully and she can feel his testicles making contact with her lower vagina. Negi moans and grunt underneath her, feeling the pleasure Konoka's providing him. Negi's grunts and Konoka's moans fill the room as if both are in some sort of duet.

Konoka presses her body more into him, doing all she can to feel Negi's warmth and his contact on her. Negi again can feel her breasts pressed on him. Some minutes later both can feel a familiar pressure building inside them; their second release is forthcoming. Konoka tries her best to get him deeper and Negi helped by pushing his hips up to meet her. Their moans became erratic as they near their release. They thrust into each other until it happened again.

"KONOKA!!!"

"OH NEGI!!!"

Orgasm hit them again as they let loose their juices. Konoka's cum soaks his lower hips. Konoka lied down in Negi's chest, both panting from their climax. Konoka again breathes in his masculinity, smelling what Negi is. She presses her chest more into his hard chest while kissing his neck while embracing him lovingly and tightly. They lay for some minutes holding and caressing each other, recovering some energy they need. Konoka goes up from his neck to look at his brown eyes again. Both locked their eyes at each other in the eye for some time.

When Negi feels he has recovered his energy, he flipped Konoka over for him to be on top. "Konoka, care for one more round?" the mage asked to his ministra. "I'm always ready for you my sweet darling Negi." Konoka responded adoringly. With that said Negi slams into her, as always skillfully hitting her spot. Konoka writhed in pleasure under him, moaning and screaming incoherent random noises along with his name. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, helping him go under. Her arms pull him down to kiss him deeply, her tongue wanting to play with his once more.

Negi rams in deeper and harder while his free hand squeezes her breast, making Konoka moan loud in Negi's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "OOOHHH!! AAHH!! NEGI!!" Konoka screamed out, the pleasure so intense and scorching. "Ooohh!! Uuhhh!! Konoka!!" Negi grunted and moaned along with her moans and screams that fills up the room. His thrusts were fast, Konoka can no longer catch up with him. With Negi being experienced in acts of love making, he can go faster and harder, the way Konoka wants it.

The young prodigy looked at Konoka's face. Konoka then opened her eyes slightly to see his orbs. Both locked their eyes into one another while moaning and grunting as the pressure builds up. "Uhh! Negi I'm gonna...!" Konoka moaned. "I know...me too...!" Negi grunted. He slams into her more, going to get that euphoric high for the last time for the night.

"KONOKAAAAAA!!!"

"NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

His seeds shot in her womb and her sweet honey in mix with his cum soaked his waist; but not to worry for both of them as she had taken birth control in the bathroom way earlier. Negi collapsed on her chest, careful not to let her feel his weight. Both were panting hard from their fun. When they got their breath back, Negi again placed his lips into her. Both decide to play with their tongues and trading spit one more time. Their lips locked tight, tongues lancing at each other, little drops of their spit spilling in their mouths, hands going around their sweaty bodies. Negi's hands also play with Konoka's breasts, amping up the pleasure for her.

Minutes have passed and they were out of air. He pulls out of her and lies on Konoka's chest. Konoka caresses Negi's head and plays with strands of his hair. "Like this night Negi?" Konoka asked sweetly to her beloved mage. "Yes, I do Konoka." Negi replied. He then rolls to his side so he can face Konoka, still connected with her. Negi touches her soft face with his hard hand. Konoka too caresses his left cheek, touching the scar that makes its place there. Konoka embraces him more and Negi placed his arms around her protectively.

Its already getting late in the night, and Konoka yawns and lies beside her young lover. "Sweet dreams Negi, my darling." Konoka softly said to her master. "Good night Konoka." Negi replied after he yawns. Both were tired from their fun and had fallen in slumber in few minutes. Their arms wrapped around themselves, protecting one another.

Konoka left a smile before drifting to slumber with her mage, happy that she will stay with Negi for the rest of her life. It is their friendship and love (including the rest of the girls) that made them like family; their bonds, friendship and love will never be broken and will last through eternity.

**THE END**

* * *

_As from what I am, this fic will prove I've done something a lot of fans never even thought of making. It's kinda sad when there's not much Negi & Konoka stuff when there's plenty of KonoSetsu stuff around. I think it's time for something new here. __Forgive me if I may seem to be repeating or may have made any errors in my fic. _

_Allow me to say a few things to clear stuff up: (Ignore this if you want but its not long)  
__Now with this written and posted, I'm sure you may hate me what I am. I may also become a target from those who are yuri lovers, hate me just because I made this. But you gotta know, its time for a new pace and I'm here promoting the Negi & Konoka pairing becuz__ a lot are ignoring it or had forgotten about them; they really are such a cute couple. __No one's seem to bother making much Negi & Konoka fics, which is a pity, except one from what I saw. These forces motivate me to make this, which is also for personal fun. _

_I hope this fic will inspire some authors to make their own NegiKono along with any other girl asides from Asuna (becuz it's too typical, you know?) and to let Negi and any girl pairing be known and get more attention. Try to look at my other Negima fics as well because it shows how much I'm going against some boundaries or me doing things others have never done before. _

_Now I'll take some break from all the fanfiction writing after doing a lot of it. I will return soon though; right now I need to let my m_i_nd rest to get myself focused for my next projects. I hope you get to enjoy this one! Until then see ya all later! And again, don't slam on me hard on me for these...._


End file.
